Far Beyond
by Kokoro
Summary: As the last of the Z warriors die, Vegeta and Kakarotto are the only ones left alive after a mysterious attack by a black haired demon. When the Saiya-jin No Ouji needs Kakarotto most, will he be there to comfort him? -Songfic- V/G(K)


Title: Far Beyond  
  
Type: Songfic  
  
Genre(s): Romance, Angst  
  
Pairing(s): Vegeta/Kakarotto  
  
Warnings: Shonen-ai  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or the song, "Through her eyes" by Dream Theatre  
  
Author's Notes: This is in part dedicated to: QTMadelin87, Zia, lunarecho, and Pyrite. Enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Far beyond the rolling river, water such a crystal blue; miniscule rolls of wake washing over refined rocks among the shore. Outlining it were rows upon rows of lush trees, tinted with a light pinkish hue, tiny rainbow blossoms scenting the air with pure serenity, invading the widespread rich forest bladed ground. Far beyond the rolling, tumbling soft mound fields, where navy ocean met soft brown dirt, comforting the great willow tree that protected a petite stone, far beyond civilization. Anything known, anything charted was far beyond in the distance, hid in it's own hate, disgust, and most of all, it's own fear. They feared what was unknown to them, what was different, what was new. Civilization knew nothing of true longing, true love… true agony. Never would they know what it meant to feel the bone shattering feeling of death. Not their own death, but the death of a beloved, savagely ripped from their soul into the other world, to never see their bonded again. They would never understand how it could never be the same for a lover. A love that so deeply wanted to touch and hold again had died. To be able to feel true love is impossible. Far beyond anything ruined, anything feared, anything discriminated, anything disgusting, stood a man. Far beyond everything else, stood Vegeta No Ouji.  
  
Vegeta stood, back straight, deep black eyes focused on the wading water of the endless ocean, watching as the sun danced along the tops of the clear navy blue. His hair was tousled due to the soft winds that grazed his royal black spikes. His arms grazing over his chest and through the crook of the opposite appendage and with his added indecipherable emotions sprawled along his face features, added to his mystic. Vegeta turned slowly to the trunk of the mighty willow that stood not far from him. Squinting his eyes slightly, he took note of a stone that stood next to the tree, standing straight with pride, honor, and most of all, innocence. The innocence of a young girl he so deeply cared for. The innocence of a girl's free spirit that now roamed the earth so…so freely.  
  
//…She never really had a chance  
  
On that fateful moonlit night…//  
  
Vegeta remembered the night of the accident. He sucked in a breath. His daughter, his child, he couldn't believe it could have happened that way. It was a calm, dark night, the moon filled the black sky. She was too young for all this to happen, she was merely eight years old. 'It was an accident, it was an accident…' he told himself reassuringly.  
  
"My fault…" he whispered, his endurance slowly shattering.  
  
//…Now that I've become aware  
  
1 And I've exposed this tragedy  
  
A sadness grows inside of me  
  
It all seems so unfair  
  
I'm learning all about my life  
  
By looking through her eyes…//  
  
'It wasn't my fault!' his mind raged violently against all his control. Shoving his hands into his tangled mass of hair, Vegeta fell to his knees, head leaning against the engraved granite name. Silent tears trickled down his reddened cheeks, softly falling to their doom on the grass. Slowly, he recomposed himself, trying, steadily blowing out hot air against the cold stone to placate himself. Gazing up at the written words, his eyes became slightly blurred. The prince of all Saiya-jins would not cry, he would not. Never would that be accepted, never. He had gotten so weak, these humans had made him so weak. How could he allow them into his heart as he had?  
  
"Bra Bulma Briefs" lips slightly parting to speak the name that was written every so carefully across the smooth rock. Vegeta lay there, his hands firmly grasping the top of the stone.  
  
2 //…Just beyond the church yard gates  
  
Where the grass is overgrown  
  
I saw the writing on her stone  
  
I felt like I would suffocate…//  
  
  
  
Kakarotto slowly sauntered over to his broken prince, knowing full well what had happened to him lately. His smooth back was hunched over the many bouquets of flowers that featured and played in the dancing sun. The large willow whips created a small sanctuary for the young girl's spirit, a place where she could finally be free from the pain of the real world. To fly, to dream, to believe. Never would she know or understand the true meaning of life, she was so, so very young…  
  
//…I felt so empty as I cried  
  
Like part of me had died  
  
I'm learning all about my life  
  
By looking through her eyes…//  
  
Vegeta's head suddenly snapped back, eyes glaring, boring holes towards what had made the slightest noise behind him. This was his time! Time to remember his one and only daughter, his one and only princess. He growled as he proudly stood, it was that third class, Kakarotto.  
  
"How dare you!" he snarled at him, eyes showing no remorse nor pain, just pure hatred and anger.  
  
Kakarotto's face slightly faltered. He cared for Bra just as much as Vegeta had, if not even more so. Ever since the final fight, Kakarotto had not been able to enjoy the hard sparring sessions that him and Vegeta had daily. It was the one time when the Saiya-jin prince had the time to vent his pent up anger. Kakarotto simply wanted to spend time with his prince, his love. To be denied by one's love is worse than the beating they had all faced against the tall, black haired demon. All of them had perished, all of his friends, his family, all were gone. Bra was the last to die among Vegeta's family, she was all he had left…Now she was gone forever. Vegeta and Kakarotto would live many hundreds of years alone.  
  
//…And as her image wandered through my head  
  
I wept just like a baby as I lay awake in bed  
  
And I know what it's like to lose someone you love  
  
And this felt just the same…//  
  
Kakarotto ignored his prince's demands, he simply just licked his lips and continued over towards him, watching his expression as it slightly flicked to that of shock, then back to his normal expression. Kakarotto stopped not more than three inches nose to nose with the handsome prince. Kakarotto smelled Vegeta's royal air so strongly; it was all around him, filling his every crevice. His eyes squeezed shut as he sucked in a deep breath of Vegeta through his nose.  
  
Vegeta silently watched Kakarotto's primitive acts. Kami, he was acting so strangely, sniffing him for one. It slightly unnerved the Saiya-jin prince. He choked back a grunt as Kakarotto leaned his face closer to his.  
  
Kakarotto popped open his eyes and slowly looked over Vegeta's facial features. Neither of them said anything neither did they move a muscle, until one of Kakarotto's arms moved up to Vegeta's neck. Gently, he laid his large palm at the crook of his strong neck, beginning to knead the muscle there. When no response from Vegeta was given, he slowly moved his other hand to the other side, beginning to gently massage his tense chorded neck. Vegeta squeezed his eyes shut; he truly had been stressed out beyond belief for the past few months. Yes, he still cared for his family and knew it was right to remorse, but Kakarotto's ministrations felt…felt…  
  
"So good" Vegeta said, moaning the last word huskily into Kakarotto's ear. He began to lean into his strong chest and large palms and bare arms wrapped around his torso, pulling him into a closer embrace.  
  
3 //…Looking through her eyes…//  
  
They both stood there, silently, in each other's gentle clasp. Kakarotto leaned his soft lips to Vegeta's unknowing ear, and softly whispered, every so lovingly, to the Vegeta No Ouji.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Vegeta was suddenly, forcefully, pulled out of his quiet reverie. Slowly, he stepped back, out of the warm feel of Kakarotto. Looking into the younger Saiya-jin's childish onyx eyes, he could see clearly what Kakarotto felt. Love. Love? He had never known that Kakarotto had even the slightest feelings towards him. He truly believed that he was too naïve to realize what true love was. But, that look, those eyes, he could tell, he understood, it was true love, true passion, true lust.  
  
Kakarotto gradually leaned his head down so their lips were nearly touching. He then stopped, closing his eyes, as he could smell Vegeta's scent once again, so, so strongly. It was so pure, so enticing. Kakarotto wanted to feel Vegeta's lips against his own, to feel Vegeta's soft tongue grace over his own, to battle lovingly with his mouth, to learn every crevice of Vegeta's body. He needed Vegeta so incredibly much right now it hurt. A deep feeling in the pit of his stomach caused him to moan audibly as he leaned closer still, locking his lips to Vegeta's. Pausing for a moment, he reveled in the feel of his prince, he would be his, forever his, from now on.  
  
End 


End file.
